Weiss vs Zweinophobia
by BoxinShrimp
Summary: One boring day in the dorms, Weiss decides she's had enough. She finally decides to take Blake's irrational fear of dogs into her own hands, devising an amazing plan to help cure Blake of her phobia. A plan that will involve Nora, Professor Port and fish. My entry for the /r/RWBY Monthly Fanfiction Contest for July.


Today was a boring day. Even by her standards. There was absolutely nothing going on, Ruby was off at some sort of weapons convention, Yang was... well let's face it, she would never find herself doing anything that even remotely interested her with YANG of all people, and Blake? Well, she was in the room, but she had her nose shoved in one of her books as usual.

She really couldn't think of much to do with her anyway, as Blake had a habit of reading literature that didn't interest her in the least bit.

On top of all that, there was nothing interesting to read in the news, and there were no assignments to study for. Not even any homework that she could do.

So she simply sat at her desk, staring out the window as she rested her chin on her hand. Her thoughts began to slowly drift into each other before they simply vanished altogether. The warmth of the sunshine coming from the window was threatening to put her to sleep as her eyes began to slowly close.

"Woof!"

"GAAH!"

The sound of barking and shouting to her right nearly scared her out of her chair, though she managed to catch herself at the last second.

She turned to look at the source of the shouting, only to find Blake cowering on top of Yang's bed, using her book as a makeshift shield from something on the ground. Looking down, Weiss saw Zwei with his front legs up on Blake's bed, his tail playfully wagging as he stared up at her friend.

After shaking her head disapprovingly, she got out of her chair and reached down to pick up the dog, sitting back in the chair with him on her lap. Blake let out a heavy sigh in relief as she slowly crawled back down into her bunk.

"Thanks, Weiss."

Weiss glanced back down at Zwei as she gently pet him across his back before glancing back up to Blake, an eyebrow raised.

"I still don't understand why you have such an irrational fear of him. He's such a sweetheart."

"Look, I'm just not a dog person, okay?"

"No, Blake. 'Not a dog person' would be someone who's fine around dogs, but prefers other animals. Someone who screams and jumps to the highest perch available to them at the given moment when the dog comes up to them is someone with an irrational fear."

Blake simply rolled her eyes as she returned to her book, she wouldn't even bother to try and argue. None of her teammates understood her when it came to that furry, four legged mongrel.

Weiss on the other hand, turned her attention back to Zwei, scratching the pup behind his ears for a moment before she got an idea. A brilliant idea if she could say so herself. Of course, when weren't her ideas brilliant?

Glancing around the room, her eyes locked on to the one thing that was most important to her idea. Placing Zwei on the floor, Weiss scooted out of her chair and walked over to the object in question. The more she thought about her idea, the more it became apparent that this was the most brilliant idea she'd ever had. Silently, she slipped into the bathroom and pulled out her scroll before dialing a number.

"Hello? It's Weiss. I need your help with something, and it involves a dog, a teacher and a fish."

Now, Weiss wasn't one to formulate hare brained schemes, that fell to her dolt of a leader and her leaders barbarian of a sister. But she'd be lying if she said that some of that dolt's knack for scheming hadn't rubbed off on her. And besides, this was a scheme that would benefit her team in the end. Everyone was sick and tired of Blake freaking out at the mere sight of Zwei, and they all knew they'd be putting up with it for quite a while at this point.

Now it was time for Weiss to do something about it, as her other friends had failed.

Meanwhile, Blake had found herself being enthralled by her story and she failed to notice the form of her friend slowly creeping up to her before suddenly...

Thump!

Blake blinked for a moment as she looked down at the object that had been rather crudely plopped into her lap. It was a blue leash ending in a small harness at the end, perfect for wrapping around a small animal snuggly. She glanced upwards at her friend, who was now sporting an unusually large grin, and it was quite unnerving given the fact that it was Weiss she was looking at.

"What exactly is this for?"

"It's for the brilliant idea that yours truly thought up! Blake, I, being the wonderful teammate and friend that I am, have decided that I would like to help you get over your irrational fear of Zwei!"

"...No thank you."

She had expected that Blake would deny the request, she would need a bit more motivation then that after all. So Weiss snatched the book out of her hand, and quickly hid it behind her back.

"Hey, I was reading that!"

"Not anymore, at least not until you try to get along with Zwei!"

Blake let out a low growl, since when did Weiss start acting like Yang?

"I said I wasn't interested in your idea."

"And I really do not care if you are or not. Because I will not tolerate you acting in such a cowardly manner whenever the dog is even remotely near you. He's going to be here for who knows how long, so you had better get used to him. Besides, we're all frankly tired of this nonsense. Its taking it's toll on us all, both mentally and physically. I nearly fell out of my chair those few minutes ago when you screamed at the top of your lungs."

Blake held the leash up and stared at it for a moment before staring back up at Weiss. It seemed like there really was no way out of this, since Weiss was certainly one to not back down in these situations. She considered running, but the heiress was dangerously clever when it came to tracking her down. She learned how to do so after the first time, anyway.

What either of them failed to notice however, was the fact that Zwei was intently watching as the leash swung back and forth in Blake's grip. It was almost mesmerizing to him, up until the point where he couldn't contain himself anymore. He ran up to the bed, and launched himself off the ground.

And right into Blake's lap.

Weiss stared in shock, fully expecting Blake to let out an ungodly screech of pure terror and run out of the room. Instead, she did the opposite. She locked up, her eyes turning almost completely dead and lifeless looking as her hands violently rattled. She didn't even try to glance down at the dog in her lap as he happily yipped and nudged the leash.

Weiss was still waiting to see whether or not Blake would simply pass out or decide to bolt somewhere safer before she heard Blake shakily whisper a plea for help.

She quickly answered her friends plea and picked Zwei up off her lap, placing him back on the ground. She also made sure to snatch the leash from her friends hand so that he wouldn't try and hop into her lap again.

Blake began to think she was having serious heart palpitations as she watched her friend put the harness around the pup, gushing over how cute he looked as she did. If she wasn't trying to keep herself from passing out, she might have been partially inclined to MAYBE agree that the dog did look slightly adorable with his stubby legs sticking out from the blue harness. Before she would push the two of them out the door, that is.

"Well, congratulations Blake. That was a good first step, I suppose."

"W-w-what exactly do you mean by that?"

"You didn't faint or try to run out of the room, screaming like a psychopath. It's all about looking at the small positives."

"Alright, well, we should get going. We'll just take a short stroll around the campus for now. Perhaps maybe by the end of it you might hold his leash for a bit."

Blake began slowly rising to her feet as Weiss gestured for her to follow. She began to lead Zwei out the door, before stopping and waiting for Blake to join them.

Each step that she took felt like she had two barbells tied to her legs, and that she were faced with a road that was thousands of miles long. She had no idea why she was going through with this at all, it's not like she couldn't just get another book and wave off her friends anger and annoyance like she normally did when Yang or Ruby tried to get her to 'bond' with the furry little... the dog.

Maybe it was because Weiss was trying to take things slower, instead of the more crude methods that Ruby and Yang used. Like locking her in the bathroom with the dog. Or taping a bone to her back.

The two of them casually strolled down Beacon's more natural leisure path, and while Weiss would occasionally try to hand the leash over to Blake, the closest she would ever get to Zwei was two arms length apart.

That changed however, when the two of them ran into Nora and Ren.

"Oh my GOSH! Is that a puppy?! Can I play with him, please please please!"

The two of them looked at each other, with Weiss raising a questioning eyebrow. Blake had absolutely no problems with it, anything to get the dog further away from her.

"I suppose. Just be EXTREMELY careful with him." Weiss instructed Nora on proper dog etiquette as she handed her the leash, but before Nora even thought about taking off she turned to Ren for a moment.

"Oh yeah. Ren, can I play with the puppy?"

"Yes Nora, just please listen to everything that Weiss told you. Alright?"

"Yeah yeah, no problem!"

Shortly afterwards, Nora took off with the dog, a trail of smoke lining the path as she did.

Weiss and Blake had decided to pass the time by talking to Ren a bit, although talk was a strong word. They mostly just asked questions and got straightforward, short answers.

"So how are Pyrrah and Jaune doing? Any new developments on them?"

"Totally!"

Weiss and Blake jumped in their seats a bit as Nora suddenly just... appeared in the conversation.

"They've been hanging out even more lately, and I think that they said something about going to an arcade in Vale today because Pyrrah really wanted to try this new game called Dance Dance Absolution and Jaune was also really into it to, I mean have you seen him dance? He's awesome at it! So he decided to take her to the arcade, and normally I'm really upset when they don't invite me but I knew that they needed some alone time together and-"

Weiss stared at Nora as she continued babbling on, noticing that something extremely important was missing from the scene.

"...Nora?"

"What's up, Weiss?"

"...Where is... Zwei?"

"Who?"

"THE DOG NORA, THE DOG! WHERE IS IT?!"

"Oh, the puppy! He wanted to go exploring so I took his leash off, see?"

Nora held the leash up with a grin, while Ren simply slapped his hand over his face and began shaking his head slowly.

Blake watched as her friends face paled up even more then it usually was, before she suddenly rushed off to look for Zwei.

"Wait, where are you going?"

"TO LOOK FOR THE DOG THAT YOU LOST, YOU DOLT!"

The three of them sat there in momentary silence before Ren cleared his throat, garnering both Nora and Blake's attention.

"Uh, Blake?"

"Yeah?"

"Aren't you going to go look for your teams dog?"

"Oh. I guess so."

"Perhaps I'll help you look. Nora, why don't you go catch up to Weiss and help her?"

"Alrighty Ren, whatever you say!" Nora gave a mock salute as she charged off to find Weiss.

Weiss meanwhile, had situated herself down by the small creek that was on the side of Beacon's nature path.

"Agh! Zwei, stop it!" She sputtered as the pup splashed water onto her face as he jumped into the creek.

Zwei began doing a doggy paddle as he swam around in the creek, causing Weiss to forget all about her frustration temporarily as she gushed over him.

"Oh you're such a good swimmer! Yes you are! Yes you-"

"Hi Weiss-cream! Pink Sloth reporting for duty!"

"ARE-Uh Yes, hello Nora! Thank you for helping with this."

"No problem, Weiss-cream!"

"...What are you doing?"

"What?"

"Why are you calling me 'Weiss-cream?'"

"Those are our code names for the mission, remember?"

Weiss stared at Nora, completely confused as to what on Remnant she could possibly be talking about. But she decided to quickly change the subject before she went cross eyed from trying to decipher it.

"Alright, well. Our mission is to catch a big, juicy looking trout from this creek and to make sure that Zwei gives it to Blake."

"Awesome! Wait why does Zwei have to give it to Blake?"

"Well, I figured that Zwei giving the trout to Blake as a peace offering would perhaps help her get over her fear of dogs?"

"Oh, you mean like a peace treaty signing between animals?"

"I wouldn't put it so crudely as that, since Blake is a Faunus, not an animal."

"Right, right sure whatever. So, catch fish. I can do that!"

Nora suddenly whipped out her hammer, Magnhild from seemingly nowhere, winding up a giant swing that was aimed at the creek.

"Wait, Nora what in Oum's name are you do-"

SPLASH!

A tidal wave of water shot out in all directions, drenching both Nora and Weiss completely as half the creek ended up practically everywhere else.

Weiss stared at the destruction around her, as fish of varying sizes and species flopped helplessly all over the place.

"Nora you DOLT! Look at all the fish you endangered! I needed one, not an entire ECOSYSTEM!"

"OH NO THE FISH! HOLD ON FISHIES, PINK SLOTH WILL SAVE YOU!"

Weiss grunted in annoyance as she quickly followed behind Nora, throwing all the fish she could find back into the creek. She made extra care to keep the biggest trout she could find, however.

As the two of them leaned against a boulder near the edge of the creek, Nora's scroll began to ring.

"Oop! Text message from Ren!"

She pulled out said scroll and began reading it, before closing it back up and shoving it in her pocket.

"Ren says Blake is on her way here, he told her to split up to cover more ground."

"Alright, it's time then. Zwei!"

The pup bounded towards Weiss, who picked him up and cradled him like a child.

"Okay sweetheart, you need to take this fish and hide in the river until Blake comes looking for you. Then, you need to jump out and give it to her. Okay?"

The dog stared at her mindlessly, his tongue hanging out while he panted.

"Bark once if you understand."

"Woof."

"Okay! Good boy, Zwei. Go get her!"

Weiss put Zwei down and placed the fish in his mouth, which gave him the signal to leap into the creek. Both Weiss and Nora hid behind the boulder while Zwei floated lazily in the creek, until he heard the familiar voice of Blake as she approached.

"Zweeii, where are you?"

Her voice was far more monotone than it usually was. Either way, Zwei quickly dove down under the surface as soon as she got into view.

"C'mon Zwei, Weiss is worried about you. I'm still on the fence about you though."

She came to a stop at the small creek in front of her, staring into the clear water for a brief moment before gazing around the surrounding shoreline. Part of her hoped that he hadn't been washed away, but the creek wasn't that deep and the current wasn't that strong, so he was probably fine. Right?

Then she noticed a rather large blob forming on the surface of the water. Curiously, she leaned closer to get a better look at it as it continued to expand, before finally something burst forth from the water and lunged at her!

Blake let out a shriek in terror as the dog in question had exploded out from the creek, landing directly in front of her.

Zwei quickly shook water everywhere, which included onto Blake's clothing before he happily trotted up to her and wagged his tail.

Blake instinctively recoiled in fear before she noticed that Zwei had something in his mouth. Something rather large.

As the pup sat down in front of her, he proudly showed her the trophy that he had obtained from the creek. A rather large Trout.

Blake's eyes sparkled a bit as she stared down at the delectable piece of food that Zwei had caught, her mouth even started watering a bit. But soon she shook herself back to reality as she realized that the filthy little mutt had his teeth all over it. It was unclean now, and worst of all she would never be able to get it from him. Not in a million-

"Woof!"

Blake's train of thought came to a crashing halt as she nervously glanced down at the dog who was now at her feet. His head held up high, as he stood on his hind legs. It was almost as if he were... presenting the trout to her?

No, that couldn't be right. He was just some filthy mutt, and dogs never showed compassion to anyone, ever.

But as she continued to stare at the dog, she couldn't help but feel compelled to take the trout from him. So she did. It just took her a few moments to work up the courage to snatch it from his mouth.

Zwei let out a satisfied bark as he wagged his tail and spun in a small circle, looking for some kind of approval.

Blake gave a nervous nod as she looked at the trout, then back to Zwei. And again, back to the trout before glancing once more at Zwei. She gulped nervously and held out a free hand, slowly guiding it towards the top of Zwei's head.

The closer it got, the more violently it rattled until finally she was able to give Zwei one, tiny pat on the head before violently jerking her arm backwards. She let out a sigh of relief before realizing that she had to get the leash back on Zwei... and then the shivers started again.

Five minutes later she had successfully managed to get said harness back on Zwei, though she almost hurled in the process. Now she knew how Jaune must have felt during his first trip to Beacon.

"Come on, Zwei. Let's go find Weiss before she gives herself a heart attack."

As she led the dog back up the path, Weiss gave a triumphant smile. Nora sat next to her, carefully peaking out to watch for whenever the two of their targets vanished from sight.

As soon as they did, she pulled out her scroll and quickly dialed a number.

"This is Pink Sloth to Weiss-cream, the Kitty has taken the Fish Sticks. I repeat, the Kitty has taken the Fish Sticks."

"...What on Remnant are you talking about?"

"Blake got the fish. And Zwei."

"Nora, I'm right next to you. I've been here the whole time."

"Oh." Nora turned to Weiss, who was half crouched next to her. "Hi Weiss!"

"Yes, hello. Thank you for your help Nora, I don't think I could have done this without you."

"No problem! Just remember our deal!"

"Yes, yes. I know. I'll pay for a 'pancake dinner' between you and Ren. Whatever that is supposed to mean."

"Don't you forget it either! Or you'll regret it."

"...What...? Oh, nevermind. I won't forget. Now it's time for Phase 2 of my grand plan."

Weiss quickly caught up with Blake, and faked relief that Blake had managed to find Zwei. Though she couldn't help but notice that the trout that Zwei had given her was nowhere to be found.

"There's no way she could have... could she have...?"

Her thoughts were interrupted when Blake shoved the leash back into her hands. She was hoping that Blake would have kept the leash for a little longer, but she still had Phase 2 of her plan to fix that.

Weiss made sure to lead Blake to the exact spot where she had planned yet another fake incident, this time hoping that it would be the final thing that would cure Blake of her irrational fear. Or at least help ease it a bit.

The two walked on the leisure path that was much closer to Beacon, a few students walking by would occasionally gush over Zwei now and again. She even caught Blake staring at Zwei a few times and smiling just a little bit as the dog played with the students that would take the time to offer to do so.

And then, that was when Weiss saw HIM walking down the path.

"Oh no. It's Professor Port!"

The two watched as said Professor was marching down the path, waving to the few students that walked by.

"Blake, take Zwei and hide him or... something!"

"W-what?! ME?!"

"Yes you! We're not supposed to have pets on campus, REMEMBER!?"

Weiss pushed Zwei's leash into Blake's hands and quickly rushed in front of the professor, engaging him in a conversation to stall for time.

"Good afternoon Professor!"

"Ah Ms. Schnee. It IS a good afternoon, isn't it?"

"Yes, it is! Uuh, so good in fact that the only thing that could ever HOPE to improve such a lovely afternoon is perhaps maybe a story about a heroic huntsman battling the hordes of vicious Grimm!"

"Hmmm..."

Weiss shifted nervously in place a bit, cracking a fake smile as Professor Port leaned in slightly and... glared at her? She could never really tell, his eyes were always closed for the most part.

"Why Ms. Schnee... that is an OUTSTANDING idea!"

She let out a sigh of relief as her body relaxed a bit.

"But I'm afraid I can't, for you see, I have a date with a LOVELY huntress in Vale today! So I must be off!"

Her body tensed up again.

"Uuh, really? Wow she must be an amazing woman. Maybe you could describe how uuh... beautiful she is?"

"Oh, I could go on for HOURS about how much of an amazing woman she is! Beautiful, charming, intelligent... But I really must be going. Don't want to be late, after all!"

Blake stared onward as Weiss was desperately trying to stall Professor Port, before looking down at Zwei. Who was also content with staring at spectacle that was unfolding in front of them. A shiver went down her spine as soon as she realized she was holding his leash, and then it began to infect her arms as well. She felt like her arms were about to shake themselves off her body.

She gulped nervously before she finally decided to tug on Zwei's leash and lead him away, the pup turning to her and bounding up to her legs as she did. She also decided it would be best to not make eye contact with the dog as she turned to walk away from Professor Port and Weiss...

Only to completely lock up upon seeing Professor Goodwitch coming down the same path, directly towards them.

The good news is that she had her attention drawn to her tablet, reading through reports or something similar to that. So she had yet to see any of what was going on. But now Blake had to make a calculated decision on how to hide Zwei from both professors at the same time...

"...Or I guess I could always just let him get caught."

The thought had only just now crossed her mind, but if the professors saw the dog and say, confiscated it or otherwise, she would be completely free of the fluffy, four legged menace once and for all!

A smirk lined her face as she stared down at the dog, who stared back up at her with his tail wagging and tongue hanging free from his mouth.

But then Blake's mind drifted to what would happen if she DID let the dog get taken from them. Thoughts of her head being literally punched off of her shoulders by Yang assaulted her mind, and not only that but thoughts of her sister, Ruby, either crying uncontrollably or worse, using her scythe to do what it was best at. Lopping heads off.

And then, another image flashed into her head. One of a small, fluffy puppy with a fish in his mouth, offering it to her as a token of friendship. She couldn't just decide to get the dog hauled away to a pound after what he had done for her...

Blake let out a loud, annoyed groan as she glanced down, only to see a conveniently placed, oversized bucket right next to the bench she was standing in front of.

In an instant, Zwei and his leash were completely covered, and nobody would be any the wiser.

"Good afternoon Ms. Belladonna, I trust you are behaving yourself?"

She nearly let out a yelp as she turned to see Ms. Goodwitch shooting her an intense stinkeye.

"O-of course Professor Goodwitch. When do I NOT behave myself?"

"I can think of several occasions, one of which resulted in the entire cafeteria being destroyed."

The bucket behind Blake suddenly rattled a bit, nearly startling her.

"What was that noise?"

"Uuh, my foot accidentally kicked this bucket."

Professor Goodwitch glanced behind her, staring at the bucket curiously.

"And why is that bucket there in the first place?"

"Uuuuhh. Because I am currently using it as a chair." Blake immediately plopped down on top of the bucket as soon as she finished the sentence.

"And why exactly are you doing that when there is a bench right next to you?"

"...The bucket was more comfortable...?"

"Ms. Belladonna, what exactly are you hiding?"

"Professor Goodwitch!"

The conversation between the two was interrupted as Weiss practically dragged Professor Port over to the two of them.

"Good afternoon, Ms. Schnee. Perhaps you can tell me what your partner is hid-"

"Professor Port, you didn't tell me that Professor Goodwitch was the beautiful, intelligent lady that you were dating!"

"Uuh. What now?" Professor Port glanced to Weiss, then to Blake, a look of confusion... at least they thought it was confusion, still hard to tell, passed over his face.

"Excuse me?"

"Ohoho, Ms. Schnee, you are a funny one. No no, I would never be caught dating Ms. Goodwitch!"

"EXCUSE ME?!"

All three of them turned to see Professor Goodwitch practically radiating death as she took a step forward, causing Professor Port to take a step back.

"And what may I ask, is exactly wrong with me, Port?" She blinked for a moment before deciding to add something on to her question. "Not that I would ever date someone such as you."

"I uh, I didn't mean it like that, you see I just uh... Oh my, look at the time! I have a class to teach! Ta-ta for now!"

As Professor Port made a break for it, Professor Goodwitch was hot on his trail, her riding crop ready to dish out swift and merciless discipline as it always was.

Both Weiss and Blake let out a heavy sigh in relief. Weiss's was actually genuine this time.

"...Professor Goodwitch wasn't supposed to show up... I feel a little bad for Professor Port now." She thought to herself as she glanced at Blake, who was still sitting on the bucket.

"Blake? Where's Zwei?"

A bark echoed out from underneath Blake, who proceeded to get up and lift the bucket off of him.

"Oh thank Oum."

"Did you really think I'd let something bad happen to him?"

"...Would you be offended if I said yes?"

"Yes."

The two of them stared awkwardly at each other for a moment before Weiss held out her hand. Blake stared down curiosly at it for a moment before raising an eyebrow.

"Uh, what are you doing?"

"I assumed that you'd want to get Zwei back into my hands as soon as possible."

Blake looked down and noticed that she had picked up Zwei's leash without even realizing it. Her eyes widened a bit as she began quickly handing over said leash to Weiss...

Before she paused for a moment.

"Something wrong?"

"N-no... Maybe... I just..."

She glanced down at the dog, who had taken to leaning against her leg as he playfully panted, glancing at the other students walking by as he did. After everything she's been through today with the him, she figured she would have had enough at it by this point. But she kept thinking back to that trout, and how delicious it was.

Could a dog that caught her such a tasty fish really be all that bad? Maybe she'd give him the chance he deserved.

"I... I think I'll hold on to him for a little bit longer."

Weiss practically lit up with excitement. Her plan had worked exactly like she had intended, perhaps maybe the scare with Goodwitch popping up unexpectedly helped even more.

Thankfully though, the rest of the walk back to their dorms went by completely uneventfully. The two of them practically collapsed onto their beds as soon as they got back in the room.

As Blake began removing the harness from Zwei, she noticed that her hands weren't nearly as shaky as they had been previously that day. It took her far less time getting said harness off him because of that.

And then Zwei quickly turned and unleashed his sneak attack, the one that he had been planning from the very start.

He planted a wet dog kiss right on Blake's cheek.

Weiss stared in shock as her friend completely locked up again, eyes wide in what she could only assume was fear...

And then she heard giggling.

Blake reached out and gave Zwei a nice scratch behind the ear before the dog yipped happily and trotted off, leaving Blake to stretch out on her bed and grab a book from nearby.

Weiss practically fainted at the sight. She knew her plan had worked, but she didn't think it had worked better then she had ever possibly thought it would have.

And then her thoughts were interrupted by a knock at the door.

As she got up to get it, she continued to run the images she just saw through her head in disbelief. Once she turned the knob and opened their door however, her thoughts quickly turned to panic as she saw none other than Professor Port standing at her door.

"Ah, Ms. Schnee! I was hoping you two would be home by now! I wanted to check in with you and see how your plan went!"

Both sets of Blake's ears perked up as she lifted herself off of the bed, glancing over at Professor Port.

"Ah, Ms. Belladonna! I see Ms. Schnees plan worked perfectly! You seem to no longer have a fear of your teams adorable pooch!"

Blake glanced down, confused, until she saw that Zwei had fallen asleep directly next to her bunk without her knowledge. Normally, she would have flipped out and hopped into Yang's bunk... But now she found herself not minding in the least bit.

No, she was far more focused on what Professor Port had just said.

"Weiss's plan?"

"Oh, Ms. Schnee didn't inform you?"

Weiss began furiously waving her arms in front of Professor Port in an attempt to silence him, but her actions were completely ignored. Perhaps this was revenge for what happened with Professor Goodwitch?

"Yes, Ms. Schnee had devised a brilliant plan with Ms. Nora Valkyrie, Mr. Lie Ren and myself to perhaps help you get over your fear of canines! And I'm very glad to see that it worked!"

Before any more questions could be asked, Professor Port pulled an aged pocket watch out of his breast pocket.

"Heavens, look at the time! I should be off, I have one last class before the evening ends!"

Professor Port closed the door as he left, leaving Weiss to deal with her teammates wrath.

Weiss slowly turned towards Blake, taking a step back in shock to see that Blake was already right up in her face.

"You... planned ALL of this from the START?!"

"I... uh... yes?"

"So this entire day was completely FAKE?! Everything I did for that drooling, mangy, mutt was all STAGED?!"

"O-only certain parts... like Nora running off with him and Professor Port showing up..."

"The fish and Goodwitch weren't part of my plans, I swear!" Well, she was only half swearing, anyway.

"Weiss... you... you...!"

Weiss shut her eyes tightly as she waited for the verbal lashing she was about to get. And possibly a physical one if her friend was angry enough.

...But neither ever came. Instead she found herself in Blake's embrace. Her eyes snapped open as she stared up into Blake's eyes.

"Thank you."

"...W-wha...?"

"That's the nicest thing I think anyone has ever done for me in a long time..."

"You mean you're not angry?"

"Not as much anymore. I mean, you helped me get over one of my biggest fears. Well, mostly."

"Well, I uh, I am very glad that I was able to do so."

"All this time, I didn't realize you cared that much about me, Weiss."

"Of course I care for you! Did you forget about everything we've gone through up until this point?! I wouldn't have done any of that for you if I didn't care for you, you dolt!"

"That's true. But you're the only one who went the extra mile for something so asinine as a dog phobia."

"Don't be ridiculous, it's not asinine! And besides, Yang and Ruby try to help you all the time with it!"

"Yeah, by doing stupid forced stuff like locking me in a room with him, or taping bones to various places on my body. Or by throwing him in my bed with me."

"Well... I did force you to take a walk with me..."

"You did, but you never actually forced Zwei on me. At any point during the day I could have just decided to leave, and you always left that choice open for me."

While she technically wouldn't have let her friend leave without some trouble, she did have to agree with her on the fact that their other two teammates and friends were much harsher when it came to their methods.

"Well, like I said. It was the least I could do for a friend who was suffering."

"Thank you again, Weiss. You don't know how much this meant to me."

Weiss watched as Blake leaned forward a bit and did the most unexpected thing she had ever seen her friend do.

She kissed her right on her forehead.

...Just as the door was opening too.

"Whoahoho, sorry guys, I didn't think we'd be interrupting the fireworks tonight!"

"What are you talking about Yang- EW GROSS!"

Both Weiss and Blake practically flew apart as Yang and Ruby walked into the room. Both of their faces were flushed redder than Ruby's cape.

An hour of furious denial by both parties later, everything around the dorm had settled down. Yang had gone to take a shower, Blake was reading a book, Weiss was lying on her bed pondering about everything that had happened today and Ruby was in her bunk oggling all the trinkets she had picked up at her weapons convention.

Weiss continuously mulled over that moment that had happened only an hour ago, that single kiss on her forehead from her friend Blake. Her eyes continued to drift over to Blake, unfamiliar with the strange feelings that were poking their way out of her mind as she watched her friend read through her book.

And then her thoughts were interrupted by Ruby.

"Heeey... BLAKE'S PETTING ZWEI!"

Almost as soon as the words left her mouth, crashing noises could be heard coming from the bathroom as Yang quickly kicked the door open, a towel barely wrapped around her form.

"WHAT?!"

Blake looked up from her book to see that she had been petting Zwei, who was still nestled beside her bed, as she continued to read her books.

"Oh yeah. Guess I am. Thanks again, Weiss."

Weiss cracked a smug smile as she placed her arms behind her head. "You don't even have to mention it, Blake. It was my pleasure."

Both Ruby and Yang shifted their gaze between the two of them so many times that they thought their eyes would pop out of their skulls. How in the name of Oum had Weiss managed to cure Blake's fear of Zwei before they did?!

Regardless of how she did it, they both agreed on one thing. And this one thing was something that Yang had never thought she would ever say in her entire life.

But curing Blake of her fear of dogs?

She finally thought to herself what Ruby had been telling her since the first day they were an official team.

Weiss was pretty awesome.


End file.
